It is important to accurately manage assets to reduce loss and more efficiently deploy the assets when and/or where needed. However, accurately managing a large set of assets is a difficult, time-consuming task, both for individuals and institutions. Asset inventories may be maintained by manual updates or deployments of barcode or radio-frequency identification (RFID) technologies. However, such manual updates will be costly in terms of human labor and the results may sometimes be erroneous.
Barcode or RFID systems, while offering a potential alternative, tend to be expensive and may only be affordable to large institutions. Further, such systems require physically attaching a tag to each asset.
It will be appreciated that the foregoing is not intended to fully or accurately survey the prior art, but rather is simply a recounting of background principles, whether preexisting or not, that may assist the reader in understanding the present disclosure.